Along with vanilla and chocolate, peppermint is one of the most common flavorings in the world, and it is widely used to flavor confectionery, chewing gum, desserts, oral hygiene products, and many other products. In addition to being a benign and ubiquitous flavoring, peppermint is also a potent antispasmodic phytomedicine that relaxes smooth muscles in many instances. The main constituents of volatile oil of peppermint are the cyclic terpene alcohol (−)-menthol (C10H20O, MW 156.27) (35-55%) and its stereoisomers menthone (10-40%), (+)-neomenthol (about 3%), and (+) isomenthol (3%). Menthol is the most prevalent and most studied constituent, but other components may contribute to the effect of peppermint oil.
Asthma is a common chronic lung disorder in which inflammation causes the bronchi to swell and narrow the airways, creating breathing difficulties that may range from mild to life-threatening. Symptoms include acute episodes of shortness of breath, cough, wheezing, and chest tightness lasting minutes to hours, even to days. Approximately 5 percent of the population of the United States is affected. Current treatments typically include beta-adrenergic agonists, methylxanthines, anticholinergics, and anti-inflammatory agents such as glucocorticoids. Beta-adrenergic agonists and anticholinergics typically are administered as aerosols, whereas methylxanthines and glucocorticoids are typically administered orally or intravenously; glucocorticoids are sometimes administered as aerosols.
Bronchitis is a common lung disorder associated with excessive tracheobronchial mucus production with cough with expectoration. Chronic bronchitis is a common chronic lung disorder associated with excessive tracheobronchial mucus production sufficient to cause cough with expectoration for at least three months of the year for more than two consecutive years. A subset of patients with chronic bronchitis have clinically significant airway obstruction accompanied by severe dyspnea (air hunger) and wheezing in association with inhaled irritants or during acute respiratory infections. Current treatments typically include beta-adrenergic agonists, methylxanthines, anticholinergics, and antibiotics. Beta-adrenergic agonists and anticholinergics typically are administered as aerosols, whereas methylxanthines and glucocorticoids are typically administered orally or intravenously; glucocorticoids are sometimes administered as aerosols.
A need still exists for effective, accessible treatments for these and other respiratory diseases and disorders.